Infierno al volante
by AdmiRo
Summary: Edward Cullen busca vengarse de un hombre. El asesino de su hija. Y planea rescatar a su nieta que está en manos de una secta satánica que intentara sacrificarla. Sus planes darán un giro inesperado cuando conozca a la preciosa y rebelde adolescente, Bella Swan. Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.
1. Sinopsis

**Mini-Fan Fic: Infierno al volante**

Sinopsis: Edward Cullen busca vengarse de un hombre. El asesino de su hija. Y planea rescatar a su nieta que está en manos de una secta satánica que intentara sacrificarla.

Sin piedad asesinara a todos los que se crucen en su camino. Pero sus planes darán un giro inesperado cuando conozca a la preciosa y rebelde adolescente, Bella Swan.

Edward guarda un gran secreto, la pregunta es… ¿Cuál?

 _Fiction Rated M (+16)_ _Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

 _Adaptación de la película "Drive Angry"._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Edward POV**

Noche de mierda, camine por la carretera hasta el amanecer, hace tres hora salió el sol y el calor es insoportable, el sudor cae por mi rostro. Estoy por llegar a un parador, una gasolinera con una especie de bar.

Con mi chaqueta de cuero y mis lentes oscuros tomo coraje, ingreso y me siento en una pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué desea de beber? –pregunta una muchacha de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y tez pálida.

-Una cerveza –exclame quitándome los lentes.

-¿Tan temprano? –pregunto ella mirando su reloj. Eran las 8:52 de la mañana.

-Si –respondí y baje mi rostro esperando que trajera mi cerveza helada.

Ella se alejo y a los pocos minutos trajo una cerveza entre sus manos.

-Gracias –susurre cuando me entrego la bebida helada.

La tome casi de un sorbo, estaba sediento, el calor de la carretera era insoportable.

Después de unos minutos observe por el gran ventanal que un par de camiones hacían su parada habitual aquí. Quizás alguien podría darme un aventón.

Le hice señas a la jovencita, se acerco a mí y le pague el dinero por la cerveza y le di algo de propina.

-Gracias –respondió ella tomando el dinero.

Asentí y salí para buscar un "chofer".

-¿Podrías darme un aventón? –le pregunte a un hombre calvo.

-No puedo, lo lamento, estoy trabajando –respondió.

Camine hasta otro y le pedí lo mismo, pero me respondió con la misma excusa.

Respire hondo y me coloque sobre la ruta, quizás algún "viajero" sería capaz de llevarme hasta otra ciudad, así podría acercarme más a mi objetivo.

Escuche unos gritos provenientes del bar, gire y vi a la joven de cabello castaño discutir con quien parecía el dueño.

-¡Estas despedida! –exclamo el hombre.

-¡Renuncio! ¡Viejo idiota! –grito ella furiosa pateando la puerta de ingreso.

-Si rompes algo juro que voy a matarte niña estúpida –grito el hombre.

-Cálmese –susurre acercándome.

-No te metas –me dijo el idiota.

-Estoy calmado, usted no lo está, cálmese o lo calmare –exclame quitándome las gafas para mirarlo a los ojos.

Este me miro fijamente y asomo del bolsillo de sus jeans rotos y desgastados un arma.

-No molestes –susurro acercándose a mí.

-¡Basta! –exclamo la niña.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la carretera nuevamente hasta que el sonido de su voz me violento.

-Idiota –grito a mis espaldas.

Corrí hacia él y le rompí la cara a golpes.

Otro empleado del lugar salió y nos separo.

-Idiota tu, maldito imbécil mal cogido –grite furioso.

La joven estaba frente a mi paralizada, me miraba con miedo y agradecida a la vez.

La mire y le pregunte si se encontraba bien. Ella respondió que si, asique seguí caminando.

En cuanto al idiota, ahora estaba dentro del "bar rutero" secándose la sangre que caía de su nariz.

Me quede parado esperando que algún coche frenara y me llevara más cerca de mi objetivo, pero ninguno lo hizo, furioso y cansado de ver como pasaban de largo comencé a caminar. Camine una hora casi exacta y encontré un coche. Estaba parado al costado de la ruta.

Me acerque con cuidado a la parte delantera, el capot estaba abierto y alguien intentaba arreglar el problema.

-Bastante humo –susurre.

-Si –respondió la joven camarera.

-Tú –exclame mirándola, era la chica del bar.

-Y tú –respondió ella riendo.

-¿Quieres ayuda? –pregunte señalando su coche, un clásico americano color negro-azulado.

-Claro, gracias… Hoy no es mi día realmente –susurro ella.

Observe su coche y rápidamente me di cuenta del problema. Había sido mecánico algún día y sabía mucho de reparaciones.

Toque un poco por aquí, otro por allá y lo repare.

-Supongo que por arreglarlo… ¿puedo pedir un favor? –pregunte.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella algo distante.

-Nada de sexo, no es eso. Tranquila –susurre –Solo necesito un aventón, a donde vayas, me da igual, necesito llegar a un lugar por trabajo y se me hace tarde –explique.

-Está bien… Pero no suelo llevar extraños.

-Edward –susurre estirando mi mano.

-¿Qué?

-Edward, mi nombre, ya no soy un extraño –comente y ella sonrió.

-Sube –exclamo subiéndose del lado del conductor.

Me subí del lado del acompañante y deje mi bolso en la parte trasera.

-Tu jefe es un idiota –susurre.

-Sí, quiso quedarse con la propina, como siempre, estoy harta –explico.

-Conseguirás algo mejor –le dije sinceramente, era una chica preciosa, seguro podía conseguir algo mejor que ese trabajo con un jefe mugroso.

-Gracias –respondió ella sonrojada y prendió la radio -¿Música? –pregunto luego.

-Claro.

Y sonó el tema _"Highway to Hell" de AC/DC_

-Gran tema –exclame.

-Sí, me encanta –replico ella.

La verdad es que era sexy, era una muchacha muy atractiva, tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, un par de pecas en sus mejillas, labios carnosos, llevaba una blusa blanca y sus pechos eran copa D seguro.

Llevaba unos cortos shorts de jean, unas botas tejanas marrones y un anillo que parecía ser de compromiso. Obviamente estaba comprometida, con ese cuerpo, ese rostro y esa personalidad debía estarlo.

Llegamos a _Abernathy, Texas_ , al parecer ella vivía por ahí.

-Aquí te puedo dejar, no puedo llevarte más lejos –explico amablemente.

-Está bien, gracias por el aventón –respondí bajándome del coche.

Ella estaciono sobre una calle, se bajo y estiro su mano hacia mí.

-Un gusto –susurro.

-Igualmente –respondí dándole la mano.

Su piel se sentía suave, suave y fría como la porcelana.

Ella sonrió y camino hasta una casa a un par de metros.

La observe hasta que ingreso y luego camine hasta un teléfono público en la esquina.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Bella POV**

-¿Emmett? –pregunte al ingresar.

Un par de gemidos llamaron mi atención. ¿Qué carajos era eso?

Corrí hasta la habitación, Emmett y la puta de Rose estaban follando sobre mi cama.

-¡Hijo de perra! ¡Malnacido! –grite furiosa.

Era el peor día de mi vida.

-Bella –susurro él empujando a Rose, la puta rubia al suelo.

-Eres un hijo de puta, y tu –dije señalando a Rose –Una zorra –exclame repugnándolos.

-¡No es lo que parece! –grito Emmett.

-¿Y que es entonces? ¿Yo trabajo y tú te quedas aquí follando con mi amiga?! –exclame tirando una lámpara al suelo.

-Solo fue un error –comento y eso me enfureció.

-Eres un maldito –grite y lo pegue una bofetada.

Corrí hacia la salida, tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

-Nos amamos –gritaba Rose desde la ventana.

-¡Cállate maldita zorra! –exclame mirándola.

Emmett salió detrás de mí.

-No te irás –exclamo tomándome del brazo.

-Sí, lo hare.

-No… Eres mía Isabella, no te irás –grito y me tomo con más fuerza.

-Suéltame –exclame forcejeando.

-No te irás –replico furioso.

-Sí, me iré, eres un maldito idiota –dije soltándome.

Tome el anillo de compromiso, me lo quite y se lo lance al rostro.

Luego camine hacia el coche, iba a irme, no sabía a dónde, pero iba a irme.

-¡Ven aquí! –grito Emmett y me empujo.

-¡Suéltame!-grite con más fuerza y note que la gente comenzaba a mirarnos, pero ninguno hacia nada.

Me defendí golpeándolo con una nueva bofetada, y a cambio recibí un puñetazo que me lanzo al suelo.

-¿Estás loco? –grito una voz masculina.

-Vete anciano –susurro Emmett.

-¡Anciano tu maldito abuelo hijo de puta!

Esa era la voz de Edward, levante mi rostro y lo vi, estaba enfrentando a Emmett.

-¿Te gusta pegarle a las mujeres? –pregunto Edward desafiando a Emmett –Pégame a mi si eres tan macho –replico luego.

-Es mi mujer y hago lo que quiero con ella –grito y me tomo del brazo con brutalidad.

-Me lastimas Emmett –grite empujándolo.

Rápidamente Edward le dio un golpe seco en el rostro partiéndole la nariz.

-No la toques –exclamo él furioso.

Me levanto del suelo y me acompaño hasta el coche.

-Hijo de puta –exclamo Emmett y nos empujo de un golpe, caí al suelo y golpee mi rostro contra el pavimento, es lo último que recuerdo.

.

.

.

Sentía el movimiento del coche, ese balanceo constante.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba en la parte trasera del coche de Emmett.

-¿Qué….? –pregunte sentándome.

-Te desmayaste –explico Edward.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte atónita.

-Me golpeo, lo golpee, escapo, te subí al coche, el volvió con un arma, lo golpee y se la quite.

-¿Lo mataste?

-No, solo le rompí la nariz y creo que lo deje para terapia intensiva –explico él.

-Gracias –susurre avergonzada.

-No me gustan los hombres que maltratan a sus mujeres. No me gusto ver cómo te golpeaba, me enfureció –explico de forma sexy y protectora.

-¿Y a donde vamos? –pregunte luego.

-A donde sea, supongo que quería irte, escuche cuando lo dijiste, yo me dirijo a Brownsville, pero puedes dejarme donde te plazca y cuando te canses de viajar sin rumbo –comento.

-Me vendría bien un viaje inesperado ¿no crees?

-Quizás, quizás, pero mantente cuerda –susurro Edward riéndose.

-Lo hare –respondí y me pase adelante.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto mirándome, mi nariz todavía tenía algo de sangre seca.

-No me duele si a eso te refieres, estoy bien –susurre –Este es su auto, no el mío, pero creo que se lo merece por acostarse con Rose –explique luego.

-¿Te engaño?

-Sí, lo hizo otras veces, pero lo perdone, esto ha sido demasiado, me tiene harta –dije furiosa conmigo misma por soportar tanto.

-Es un idiota –comento este hombre desconocido que me había salvado tres veces contando la primera con Joe en el "bar de carretera", luego reparando el coche y al final golpeando a Emmett.

Era todo un héroe. Parecía tener unos cuarenta aproximadamente, estaba en un estado físico muy bueno, su cabello era cobrizo y sus ojos marrones oscuros.

Su tez era caucásica y llevaba ropa metalera. Chaqueta de cuero, blusa negra con un estampado de calavera, jeans negros y algo desgastados. Complementado con unas tenis algo viejas.

Su estilo me gustaba mucho, era moderno y rebelde.

-¿Cuál es tu edad? –pregunte intrigada.

-¿Edad? No tengo –susurro.

-Vamos –exclame empujándolo suavemente.

-Cuarenta y uno –confeso mirando la carretera.

-Yo veintidós –susurre.

-Qué pequeña –respondió él observándome.

-No tanto –dije riendo.

Durante el viaje hicimos cuatro paradas para comer, ir al baño y cargar gasolina. Nos alternábamos para conducir y escuchábamos música a todo volumen. Hablamos un poco de nuestras vidas, más que nada hable yo de mi vida, mi patética vida.

Llegamos a Colorado City e hicimos la parada principal. Necesitábamos dormir en una cama, descansar de verdad.

Bajamos en un motel y rentamos una habitación, la única disponible esa noche.

-Dormiré en el coche –susurro Edward.

-Está bien, puedes dormir en la habitación, no me incomoda –respondí.

Realmente me sentía en confianza con él, me sentía segura y no temía que fuera a hacerme daño.

-No quiero que duermas con miedo –respondió él algo incomodo.

-No lo haré –asegure.

Asintió e ingresamos juntos a la habitación 106.

-Parece que no es de lo mejor –comento él riendo.

Comencé a reír, ya que las sabanas eran floreadas y las cortinas de un color amorronado espantoso.

-Quizás el baño no sea tan malo –susurro luego bromeando.

Ingreso al baño y comenzó a reír en voz alta.

-¿Y qué tal es? –pregunte asomándome.

Era horrible, tenía un empapelado de flores amarillas muy estúpido.

-Horrible –respondió el con sinceridad.

Asentí y reí hasta que tuve que detenerme, comenzaba a dolerme el estomago.

-Dormiré en la tina con unas sabanas –exclamo él tomando unas sabanas extra.

-No lo hagas, podemos dormir aquí, no tengo problema –explique tocando la almohada a mi lado.

Lo vi dudar, como si fuera malo que durmiese a mi lado. ¿Por qué? No iba a comerlo.

O quizás sí, no lo sé, algo de él me atraía, demasiado.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

-¿Han visto a un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, vestimenta metalera, estilo delincuente…de unos cuarenta y tantos…actitud agresiva y delirante? –pregunte.

-Sí, mi jefe tuvo problemas con un hombre tal como lo describe hace tres días, lo denuncio a la policía, ¿es usted policía? –pregunto la joven.

-Sí, lo soy, estoy buscando el testimonio de ese hombre –respondí.

-Joe, te busca la policía –exclamo la joven.

El hombre gordo y con rostro amargado se acerco a mí.

-¿Tiene idea a donde fue el hombre que lo ataco?

-Se fue caminando hacia la zona de Abernathy, allí trabaja mi empleada con la que tuve problemas el mismo día. Él la defendió, se metió en nuestra discusión y me rompió la cara –explico el hombre.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su empleada?

-Isabella Swan –respondió.

-Gracias –respondí y seguí hasta llegar a Abernathy caminando.

Busque a la empleada y encontré su hogar.

Toque la puerta y me recibió un muchacho musculoso, algo agrandado, de cabello negro y tez algo bronceada.

-¿Esta Isabella Swan en casa?

-No, ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto.

-De la policía, estoy buscando a un hombre con el que ella tuvo contacto, un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, unos cuarenta y tantos…..

-Sí, ese hijo de puta me golpeo y se llevo a mi mujer –exclamo el joven furioso.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Tomaron la carretera hacia el sur de Texas, no se a donde se dirigen, pero ese idiota se robo a mi mujer –volvió a exclamar el joven lleno de rabia -¿Esta buscándolo para meterlo en la cárcel? –pregunto luego intrigado.

-Si –respondí –Es un criminal muy peligroso, no debería estar aquí –susurre.

-Cuando lo encuentre avíseme que quiero darle una paliza.

Asentí sin darle importancia y comencé a caminar.

-¿Quiere mi teléfono? –pregunto el muchacho.

-No gracias –respondí y seguí el rastro de Edward.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autora:** _Para los que consultaron por las actualizaciones. Serán dos veces a la semana._ Este Fiction contiene seis capítulos y un epílogo.

Saludos, -AdmiRo


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Edward POV**

Me senté a su lado en la cama y suspire.

-¿Estas cómodo? –pregunto ella recostándose.

-Si –respondí quitándome las tenis.

-Tengo sueño –susurro ella acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

-Duerme tranquila –comente quitándome la chaqueta y me recosté quedando a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Al rato Isabella se dio la vuelta y entrelazo sus piernas a las mías.

Me tensione de nervios e intente alejarme de ella. Se despertó y me pidió perdón incomoda.

-Está bien, no me molesta –respondí amablemente.

-Tengo frio –susurro entre dormida.

Me acerque a su cuerpo para darle calor y me dormí profundamente.

 _¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño? ¿Estaba tan cansado?_

Desperté alterado, Isabella no estaba a mi lado. Sentí como si él estuviera buscándome, estaba cerca, debía escapar antes de que me descubriera.

Revise mi maleta y saque un arma, un estilo de escopeta con marcas religiosas en ella y me dirigí a la puerta.

Abrí con cuidado y me asome.

-¿Isabella? –pregunte mirando para todos lados -¡Maldición! –exclame luego, tome mi chaqueta, me dirigí al baño, lave mi rostro y arregle mi cabello, tome mis gafas de sol, el bolso y camine hasta el coche.

-Edward –grito Bella desde la recepción.

-Ahí estabas –susurre mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Pagaba la estadía, no quise despertarte – explico.

-Debemos irnos, se hace tarde y tengo que llegar a Brownsville.

-Está bien, vamos –susurro ella y nos subimos al coche.

Me dispuse a conducir, prendí la radio, volvía a sonar el tema Highway to Hell.

-Highwaaaaaaay to Hell –cantó Bella con entusiasmo.

Conduje con cuidado hasta que note que un coche nos seguía.

Era él, estaba seguro, venia por mí.

Acelere, Isabella me miro desorientada y pregunto:

-¿Estas apurado verdad?

-Algo –susurre.

El coche que venía detrás de mí se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Rápidamente sentí un golpe, estaba chocándome de atrás.

-¿Qué carajos haces idiota!? –grito Bella asomando su rostro por la ventanilla.

-Metete adentro –le dije agarrándola del brazo.

-Está loco, nos ha chocado –dijo ella furiosa.

 _Otro golpe._

-¿Qué hace? –grito Bella nerviosa.

Otro golpe y comencé a desviarme del camino.

-¡Maldición! –grite.

El coche se puso a nuestro nivel, era él, lo sabía, me había encontrado.

-Para el coche Edward, ahora mismo –grito Carlisle.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Bella atónita.

-Nada, no te preocupes –susurre.

Volvió a golpearnos, esta vez de costado, del lado del acompañante.

-La matare si es necesario –exclamo Carlisle señalando a Bella.

-¿Qué dijo!? –grito ella desesperada.

-Vete al infierno –exclame acelerando.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? –pregunto ella.

-Busca el arma que tengo en mi bolso –ordene.

-¿Qué?!

-El arma, ¡ahora! –grite y ella se paso a la parte trasera, reviso mi bolso y saco el arma, entregándomela -¡Baja la ventanilla! –le dije.

Bajo la ventanilla, asome la escopeta por allí y le apunte a Carlisle.

-¡Carajo! –exclamo él petrificado.

Dispare, la bala rozo su rostro dejándole una marca, su auto se desvió y dio cuatro vuelcos.

-¡Oh dios mío! –exclamo Bella mirando hacia atrás.

Seguí conduciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Era policía? –pregunto acelerada.

-No importa –comente.

-Dímelo o juro que te mato –dijo apuntándome con una pistola glock.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Bella!?

-Estaba en el coche, esta mañana la encontré en el baúl –explico ella.

-Baja el arma –dije.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¿Ese hombre te busca por algo malo?

-Si –respondí.

-¿Eres delincuente? ¿Asesino?

-Algo así –susurre.

-¿Estabas en prisión y escapaste?

-Si –afirme.

-¡Maldición Edward! –exclamo ella furiosa –Dime porque debería ayudarte, dime porque no debería dispararte ahora mismo ¿Qué lo impide? – pregunto sollozando.

-Estoy conduciendo, si me disparas… moriremos –explique.

-Necesito algo mas, algo que me haga confiar en ti, sino para ahora mismo y bájate del maldito coche o juro te que voy a volar los sesos, no me importa si auto se descontrola y muero, no me quedare a tu lado –susurro furiosa.

-Estoy buscando a mi nieta –explique.

-¿Tu nieta? ¿Estás casado?

-No. Mi hija murió, fue asesinada. Se llevaron a mi nieta –comente frenando el coche.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los asesinos de mi hija… Una secta satánica que planea sacrificarla.

-Eso es terrible –susurro ella impresionada tapándose la boca.

-Quiero salvar a mi nieta, no pude salvar a mi hija, pero salvare a su hija, Nessie.

-¿Escapaste por ella?

-Sí, solo por ella. Luego volveré a donde pertenezco –explique sinceramente.

-¿Entonces el rubio ese te busca para encerrarte? –pregunto.

-Si –respondí.

-Voy a llevarte hasta Brownsville para que encuentres a tu nieta, lo hare. Pero si me traicionas de alguna forma te mato –prometió ella bajando el arma.

-Genial, te lo agradezco, de verdad –susurre.

-Pero si intentas hacerme daño juro que te vuelo la maldita cabeza, no soy una niña tonta ¿entiendes verdad?

-Entiendo –respondí sonriéndole.

-No sonrías, eres un mentiroso Edward, me mentiste ¿Cómo se que ahora no haces lo mismo? –pregunte.

-Esta es mi hija –susurre mostrándole una foto que llevaba dentro de mi chaqueta.

-Es muy hermosa –dijo ella tomándola.

-Su nombre era Alice, igual a su madre –comente recordándola, recordando su cabello castaño oscuro, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos marrones redondos, sus manos pequeñas y débiles.

-¿Qué paso con tu esposa?

-Murió de cáncer hace mucho tiempo –explique.

-Lo lamento tanto –susurro ella tristemente.

-Cuando tuve que irme, Alice quedo sola, tenía solo dieciséis años, se unió a un grupo de predicadores… Conoció a un muchacho y se caso con el rápidamente. El grupo al que se había unido no era normal, eran personas que adoraban al diablo, sacrificaban animales, personas, todo lo que pudiesen para obtener poder. Alice quiso escapar, estaba atemorizada, su esposo escapo con ella y al tiempo tuvieron un bebe, la secta los encontró, los asesino y se llevaron a la niña, Nessie, ahora tiene tan solo un años, es una beba pequeña e indefensa. Quieren sacrificarla en luna llena. No voy a permitirlo, voy a matarlos, busco venganza –explique.

-Te ayudare, lo juro –prometió ella tomando mi mano.

-Eres muy valiente Isabella, pero no quiero ponerte en riesgo, solo necesito que me ayudes a llegar y luego cuando lo haga, vete –comente.

Ella asintió y seguimos viaje.

-¿Crees que el rubio este muerto? –pregunto hablando de Carlisle.

-No lo creo –admití.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

-¿Está bien señor? –pregunto un policía mirándome fijo.

-Si –respondí quitándome la tierra del traje.

-¿Quiere que lo llevemos al hospital? –pregunto el segundo oficial.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a una persona, una persona muy peligrosa –susurre.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto el primer oficial.

Lance una moneda al cielo y se convirtió en una placa de policía.

-Policía de Las Vegas –comente.

-¿A quien busca? –pregunto el hombre.

-A un hombre, un asesino, es peligroso, altamente peligroso, necesito su ayuda –explique.

-Pediré refuerzos señor –exclamo el segundo oficial.

-Envía el alerta de un 112 "asesino peligroso"

-Claro señor –afirmo el oficial.

-Gracias por su ayuda ¿oficial? –pregunte.

-Billy –susurro el hombre.

-Necesitamos la descripción del hombre para enviarla a la central ¿podía decirme como luce el sujeto?

Explique cómo lucia, bla bla y enviaron el alerta, todos los policías de Texas iban a buscarlo.

-Llevaba una joven a su lado, una rehén –explique.

-¿Sabe su nombre?

-Isabella Swan –afirme.

-El asesino lleva una rehén a bordo de un coche americano, femenina, Isabella Swan –comento el oficial por radio a la central.

-Afirmativo –confirmaron vía radio.

-Vamos a buscarlo –susurro el oficial dirigiéndome al patrullero.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Bella POV**

-Tendríamos que comer algo –susurre, mi estomago rugía.

-Pararemos aquí –exclamo él estacionándose en un bar/motel llamado "Gran toro".

-¿Castroville? –pregunte mirando el cartel de bienvenida –Nunca lo había oído –comente bajándome del coche.

-Pediremos algo para comer y seguiremos –explico.

-Está bien –dije ingresando al bar.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar? –pregunto mirándome.

-Quiero una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y una gaseosa de cola –exclame.

-Lo mismo –comento él –Pero quiero una cerveza en cambio del refresco de cola –susurro luego y la mesera asintió.

Trajeron la comida y comimos en silencio, no sabía que mas decirle, su vida era terrible, peor que la mía. Me había mentido, pero supongo que necesitaba hacerlo, enfrentarme y decirme " _Hola soy un delincuente que escapo de la cárcel y busco vengarme del asesino de mi hija"_ no hubiera sido la mejor presentación del mundo, probablemente le hubiera echado gas pimienta en los ojos.

Me daba lástima, su esposa había muerto, su hija había sido asesinada y ahora su nieta corría peligro. Escapar de la cárcel y arriesgarse a que le den condena perpetua por hacerlo es un riesgo que quiso tomar por la vida de su nieta.

Realmente un acto de amor puro.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunto mirándome.

-Hum… Nada –susurre.

-Lamento haberte mentido –exclamo él tomándome la mano.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no podías decirme la verdad porque habría llamado a la policía…

-¿Y porque no lo haces ahora?

-Porque creo que es un acto maravilloso que quieras salvar a tu nieta de esos locos satánicos –explique.

-Eres muy dulce –comento él mirándome fijamente.

Me sonroje y sonreí con vergüenza.

Después de la comida decidimos dormir un poco, saldríamos a las 6 de la mañana, solo podríamos dormir un par de horas.

Pero lo necesitaba, estaba exhausta y necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Esta vez pudimos rentar dos habitaciones contiguas.

Ingrese a la habitación y me di una ducha. Me quede en toalla, me observe al espejo y me di cuenta de las ganas que tenia de besar a Edward. Quería darle cariño, ese cariño que tanto necesitaba.

Salí de la habitación en toalla y golpee su puerta.

-Isabella ¿paso algo? –pregunto al verme.

-No, solo quería verte –susurre algo nerviosa, ¿debía besarlo o arruinaría todo?

-¿Estas desnuda? –pregunto atónito observándome con sus grandes ojos.

-Si –respondí sonrojada.

-¿Por qué has venido? –volvió a preguntar y lo bese.

El me empujo con suavidad y se quedo petrificado.

-Lo siento mucho –exclame y corrí a la habitación.

 _¡Qué vergüenza!_ pensé sentándome en la cama.

Soy una idiota, una verdadera idiota, arruine todo.

Me vestí y descanse en la cama, prendí el televisor para despejarme antes de dormir y sentí un golpe proveniente de la habitación de Edward.

Apoye mi rostro contra la pared y me concentre para escuchar.

Sentí un disparo, salí disparada literal, revise mi bolso y tome la glock. Corrí hacia la habitación de Edward, estaba en el suelo, un policía intentaba reducirlo.

-¡Aléjese! –grite apuntándole.

-Isabella –susurro Edward mirándome.

-¡Déjelo! –grite nuevamente y el oficial se alejo.

-¿Usted es Isabella Swan? –pregunto.

Quede atónita, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre completo? ¿Estaban buscándome por ser cómplice de Edward en su escape? ¡Mierda!

-¿No era rehén? –pregunto atónito el policía y Edward lo volteo de un golpe.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corre! –grito Edward tomando con una mano su bolos y la otra mi mano.

-Tengo el bolso en la habitación –grite.

-¡Déjalo! –exclamo y llegaron dos patrulleros mas.

-¡Joder! –grite cuando Edward me lanzo al suelo porque abrían fuego contra nosotros.

-Hay un rehén, no disparen – grito la voz de un oficial que parecía ser el jefe.

Nos arrastramos hasta un tapial y espere a que Edward tuviera algún plan para escapar.

El oficial que estaba dentro de la habitación salió corriendo y comenzó a gritar mi nombre.

-Ese hijo de puta va a decir que estas de mi lado –exclamo Edward y me quito el arma.

Se levanto y le apunto al oficial, dándole un disparo en la cabeza.

-Abran fuego –grito el oficial a cargo.

-¡Edward! –grite tomándolo de la mano para que se escondiera.

Saco la misma arma que había utilizado con el policía rubio y estirado, la cargo con un par de balas extrañas y disparo hacia los móviles policiales que explotaron.

-Corre –exclamo corriendo hacia el coche mientras los policías caían al suelo por la explosión.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, llegue al coche y vi que Edward había tropezado.

-¡Edward! ¡Cuidado! –grite viendo cuando un oficial se acercaba a él con intenciones de matarlo.

Tenía el arma en la mano derecha, la levante, apunte al oficial y le dispare en el abdomen.

Edward se levanto y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Vamos! ¡Yo conduzco! –grito al llegar al coche.

Asentí y me subí del lado del acompañante.

-¡Joder!

-¡Arranca! –grite cuando note que los oficiales abrían fuego hacia nosotros.

Arranco a toda velocidad, pero algunos disparos impactaron en el vidrio trasero que se rompió por completo.

-¡Hijos de puta! –grito Edward acelerando y nos alejamos.

No podían seguirnos porque sus coches estaban destruidos.

Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, emití la primera palabra.

-Perdón.

-Perdóname tu a mí, te he metido en esto, casi te matan por mi culpa –exclamo él preocupado.

-Perdón por besarte –susurre avergonzada.

-No pidas perdón, yo debería pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque deseaba besarte, pero creí que te pondría en peligro, y lo hice igualmente, casi te matan a tiros recién –exclamo furioso.

-Estoy bien, mírame, estoy bien –susurre tomándole el rostro.

Me miro fijamente, freno el coche en plena ruta y me beso.

Sus labios eran tibios y suaves.

Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de su cálido beso.

Se alejo de mi, abrí los ojos y lo observe, estaba pasmado.

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunte.

-No –respondió de forma rápida y sincera.

-Se sintió bien –respondí y me acerque a su rostro.

-Si –susurro tragando saliva.

-Quiero hacerlo –exclame besando su cuello.

-¿Hacerlo? –pregunto.

-Sexo –susurre en su oído.

Respiró profundamente y me beso, esta vez metió su lengua en mi boca.

Me senté sobre él y bese sus labios una y otra vez.

Excitada y desenfrenada le quite la chaqueta, luego la blusa y desabroche sus jeans.

El me tomo de la cintura, me quito la blusa blanca, desabrocho mi brasier y beso mis pechos con suavidad.

-Edward –jadee deseándolo dentro de mí.

Me tomo del trasero, abrió la puerta del coche y me saco. Me puso sobre el capot, me quito las botas, luego el short y comenzó a besar mis pies, luego mis piernas hasta llegar a mi ingle.

-Oh Edward –susurre en forma de gemido.

-Eres hermosa –exclamo tocándome.

Se bajo los jeans junto a la ropa interior y quedo descubierto totalmente.

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso con furia.

Lo tome de la espalda, clave mis uñas y los rasguñe con fuerza, lo deseaba tanto…

-Te deseo –jadee en su oído.

Me quito las bragas blancas que llevaba puestas, me abrió de piernas y dirigió su polla hacia mi coño húmedo y desesperado por sentirlo.

-Ahhhhh –gemí cuando se metió dentro de mí, me empujo una y otra vez hasta que ingreso por completo.

¡Era enorme! Deliraba de placer. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar…

-Oh Edward –grite mientras me follaba con fuerza.

-Niña traviesa –susurro en mi oído penetrándome una y otra vez.

-Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh –gemí sintiendo su gran polla llegar al fondo de mi coño.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Ohhhh si, si, no te detengas –gemí desesperada.

 _Se detuvo._

-No, no te detengas –susurre tomándolo del cuello.

-Date la vuelta –me ordeno.

Me di la vuelta, me abrió de piernas y coloco su polla en mi coño nuevamente, volvió a penetrarme y comenzó a follarme de esa forma por un rato.

-Ahhhhh Edward, eres el mejor –grite deseando que nunca acabara.

Siguió empujándome contra el capot del auto, esperaba que no pasara ningún coche, imagino a un par de camionero mirándonos y me daba asco. Me verían completamente desnuda teniendo sexo en plena carretera. ¡Qué zorra!

-Estoy a punto –susurro en mi oído.

-Ohhh si, si –gemí deseando su semen dentro de mi cuerpo.

Acabo dentro de mí y luego se alejo para respirar.

-Oh dios mío, ha sido el mejor sexo –exclame respirando agitada.

Edward levanto sus jeans y guardo su enorme polla.

-Ven cariño –susurro tomándome en brazos.

Sonreí por su ternura, comenzaba a vestirme.

-Ponte mi chaqueta si tienes algo de frio –susurro dándomela.

-Había notado que tenía la espalda tatuada, cosa que antes no había visto. Tenía el tatuaje de dos alas de un ángel.

-Tu tatuaje es precioso –susurre acariciándolo.

-Gracias –respondió él sonrojado –Eres hermosa, todavía no comprendo cómo estabas con ese idiota de Emmett que fue capaz de engañarte –exclamo luego.

-Tampoco lo comprendo –admití con vergüenza.

-Eres demasiado para cualquiera –confeso y me beso.

-Me gusta el sabor de tus labios –dije tomándolo del cabello para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Eres tan sexy –susurro en mi oído y apretó mi trasero.

-Oh Edward quisiera ser tuya por siempre –exclame y note cierta tristeza en su rostro.

-Deberíamos seguir, es peligroso quedarnos aquí –susurro como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dije.

-Claro –respondí algo avergonzada, parecía una tonta adolescente enamoradiza de un adulto que no deseaba ser acosado por una niña.

Me senté en la parte trasera y me quede dormida.

Sentí el sol en mi rostro, abrí los ojos y era de día, el coche estaba parado, estábamos en una especie de taller mecánico.

-¿Edward? –pregunte bajándome del coche.

Camine hacia el taller y note que estaba hablando con un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos grises y algo desgarbado. La expresión de este hombre era de pánico, estaba petrificado, tenía miedo.

¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Este era el asesino de Alice? ¿Sabía que Edward iba a matarlo?

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Necesito tu ayuda –exclame mirando a Jasper.

-¿Quién es ella? –señalo Jasper a Bella.

-Es una amiga –respondí.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La conocí, esta ayudándome –afirme.

-Es peligroso, no la metas en esto, van a matarla –exclamo Jasper con razón.

-Hola –susurro Bella acercándose con algo de miedo.

-Bella, él es mi viejo amigo Jasper –dije presentándolos.

-Hola Jasper –respondió ella estirando su mano.

Jasper la estrecho y luego susurro:

-Si la llevas, la mataran, lo sabes.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí con Jasper –le dije a Bella.

-¿Por qué?! –grito ella sin comprender que quería protegerla, me importaba.

-No quiero que te hagan daño –explique.

-¿Iras solo? ¡Podrían matarte! Quiero ayudarte, ser tu apoyo –exclamo ella tomándome del brazo -¡Por favor Edward! –exclamo luego.

-No puedo Bella, no puedo dejar que te hagan daño –dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Iré y no podrás impedirlo –exclamo ella sin más vueltas.

-¡Maldición! –grite empujando una lata de gasolina –Ve dentro del coche –ordene mirándola.

Ella me hizo caso y se despidió de Jasper.

-La mataran –exclamo él.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Lo que sea hermano –respondió.

.

.

.

Me subí al coche y conduje hasta llegar a una pequeña "iglesia".

-Quédate en el auto –dije tomando la escopeta.

-No, iré contigo –susurro ella.

-¡Quédate! –grite –Si no salgo en diez minutos, arranca y vete de aquí –dije antes de besarla.

Camine hasta la iglesia, abrí la puerta de una patada y camine hacia el altar.

-¡Quiero a mi nieta! –grite apuntándole al predicador, Charlie.

-Miren bien, ha llegado el padre de Alice para hacer justicia –susurro Charlie de forma burlona.

Le apunte con el arma y le di la última advertencia, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, era Bella con un arma en manos.

Intentaba ayudarme, pero no deseaba que estuviera allí, temía por su vida.

Un llanto llamo mi atención, era Nessie, estaba en brazos de una de las seguidoras, su nombre era Jane, se había hecho pasar por amiga de Alice mucho tiempo para luego sacrificarla como a un cerdo en matadero.

-¡Dámela! –grite apuntándole a la joven con odio.

-No –respondió y todos los que estaban en la "iglesia" sacaron un arma y nos apuntaron.

-Bajen sus armas, ambos –susurro Charlie.

-Hijo de puta –exclamo Bella escupiéndole el rostro.

-Mataste a mi hija, pero no dejare que mates a mi nieta, maldito enfermo –exclame furioso.

-Tu hija te odiaba, siempre le dijo a todos que estabas muerto… Debía odiarte demasiado ¿verdad? –pregunto Charlie y me apunto en la cabeza con un arma.

-Maldito –susurro Bella.

-Agarren a la chica –exclamo Charlie y un par de hombres sostuvieron a Bella.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenla! –exclamé furioso.

Charlie apretó el gatillo y me disparo al costado de la cabeza.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Bella POV**

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Edward! ¡Noooo! –exclame lanzándome al suelo, estaba muerto -¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! –grite mirando al predicador.

-Llévensela, la sacrificaremos en nombre de nuestro señor Satanás –exclamo el hombre y todos aplaudieron.

-¡No! –grite desesperada cuando tres hombres me sostuvieron y me arrastraron a una camioneta -¡Suéltenme! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! –grite sollozando.

Estando en la camioneta patee a un par de estúpidos que intentaban tocarme.

-Asqueroso repulsivos –grite descontrolada.

Los odiaba, habían matado a Edward.

El jefe se subió a la camioneta y se sentó a mi lado apuntándome con un arma.

-¿Quieres morir?

-Vete al infierno –exclame.

Subió la mujer con la beba que no paraba de llorar y comenzó a sacudirla con desenfreno para que se callara.

-Vas a lastimar a la bebe –grite furiosa.

-Igual la mataremos –susurro la mujer con frialdad.

-¡Dámela! –grite desesperada -¡Dame a la bebe! –exclame estirando mis brazos.

-Dásela –susurro el jefe.

La mujer me la entrego y la acune debidamente, me sentía impotente, ambas íbamos a morir en manos de estos psicópatas.

-Morirán –exclamo el jefe.

-Vete a la mierda –dije mirándolo con odio.

Algo golpeo a la camioneta de atrás, otro coche.

-¿Qué carajo?! –grito el que conducía -¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! –grito uno que se sentaba en la parte trasera.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Charlie, el jefe.

-Es el padre de Alice, está vivo –susurro atónito.

-¿Vivo? Pero si la bala había ingresado en su cabeza… ¡Imposible!

-Pero le disparaste, ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto la mujer.

-Maldita sea, no lo sé, pero esta jodiendome la vida –exclamo Charlie.

Debía escapar, de alguna forma debía salir de ese coche en movimiento, pero si abría la puerta y me lanzaba no podía hacerlo con la bebe, podría matarla.

Tenía que tirarme sola, pero ¿dejar a la bebe en manos de estos monstruos?

Uno de ellos saco un arma por la ventanilla y comenzó a dispararle al coche de Edward.

-¡No!-grite empujándolo y Charlie me noqueo con un golpe.

Solté a la bebe, la mujer me la arranco de los brazos y sentí que perdía la conciencia.

Tome la manija de la camioneta y abrí la puerta.

-¡No! –grito Charlie intentando sostenerme.

Forcejee y me lance fuera rodando por la carretera.

Edward me esquivo con el coche y siguió de largo para salvar a Nessie.

Observe a lo lejos y pude notar que el coche de Edward se había detenido, a los pocos segundos exploto.

-¡Edward! –grite desesperada e intente levantarme, pero no podía, tenía el brazo fracturado o fisurado, el dolor impedía que pudiese moverme.

Perdí la conciencia.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Edward POV**

-Isabella –susurre acariciándola.

-Mmmm –gimió ella de dolor.

-Estarás bien, no te preocupes –exclame y acomode su brazo.

-Ahhhhhh –grito despertando.

-Lo lamento –respondí tomándola del rostro.

-Oh por dios ¡maldición! ¡Como duele! –grito sosteniendo su brazo.

-Lo sé, se que duele –dije acariciándola nuevamente con delicadeza.

-¿Estás vivo?

-Algo así –respondí.

-Pensé que habías muerto, ellos tienen a Nessie, son unos malditos enfermos, planean matarla mañana mismo, lo harán, no tienen compasión por ella –explico Bella desesperada.

-Lo sé, los atraparé –prometí.

-Tienes que matarlos –susurro y comenzó a perder nuevamente la conciencia.

.

.

.

-Todavía siento la bala dentro de mi cabeza –exclame mirando a Jasper.

-¿Quieres que la saque?

-¿Tienes un cigarro?

Jasper asintió riendo y me dio uno.

-Me gustaría que la sacaras, duele como la mierda –susurre y deje que Jasper me pusiera algo de anestesia y abriera parte de mi cabeza para sacarla.

-Aquí esta –susurro quitándola.

Algo anonadado escuche su voz y me desmaye.

Al día siguiente desperté alterado.

-¿Qué día es? –exclame.

-Tranquilo –susurro Bella tocándome el pecho.

Respire profundo y la abrace.

-No puedo creer que estés vivo, aun no puedo… Yo vi cuando te disparo, lo vi.

-Lo sé, te he mentido –susurre avergonzado.

-¿Prisión? ¿Carlisle? ¿Tu hija dijo que estabas muerto? ¿Jasper estaba petrificado cuando te vio? Tu licencia esta vencida hace más de cinco años –exclamo Bella.

-¿Mi licencia?

-Revise tu billetera cuando dormías en el motel, quería saber si mentías acerca de tu nombre –explico.

-Estaba en prisión, una distinta… Carlisle vendrá por mí y no podre evitarlo, tendré que irme. Pero antes de eso salvare a Nessie, lo hare.

-¿Estás muerto verdad? –susurro ella comprendiendo todo.

-Si –respondí y ella se tapo la boca impresionada.

-¿Dices que escapaste del cielo, infierno o lo que sea, para rescatar a tu nieta?

-Si…

-¿Carlisle es una especie de….?

-Contador de almas, parca, demonio, lo que prefieras… Y escape del infierno, no fui bueno, cuando mi esposa murió caí en depresión, comencé a beber, me drogue, cometí delitos imperdonables y me convertí en un monstruo, una noche un enemigo me disparo, le debía dinero y decidió matarme, mi hija era una adolescente nada mas, morí y no pude protegerla por convertirme en algo que no era ni debía ser. En el infierno vi el sufrimiento de mi hija, como se metió con esos monstruos y como la asesinaron, no pude soportarlo, tome el medallón del contador…

-¿Medallón? –pregunto ella.

-El medallón traslada al contador de la tierra al infierno. Lo robe y escape a la tierra para poder salvar a mi nieta. Ahora Carlisle me busca e intenta enviarme a donde pertenezco, el infierno. Pero antes debo salvar a Nessie, debo intentarlo.

-¿Sientes algo?

-Claro que si, siento lo mismo que sientes tu, dolor, cariño, tristeza, todo. Pero no puedo morir, ya estoy muerto.

-¿Sentiste algo al besarme? ¿O solo lo hiciste para que confiara en ti? Porque literalmente estás muerto, se siente muy raro estar a tu lado y verte tan…. ¿vivo?

-Siento demasiado por ti Isabella y me culpo por ponerte en riesgo, podrías haber muerto por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás, jamás –exclame.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por ti Edward, te ayudare y seguiré contigo hasta el final para salvar a Nessie, no podrás convencerme de lo contrario –grito.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque te quiero, demasiado –susurro ella avergonzada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Isabella –susurre atónito y me beso rápidamente sin darme respiro.

-No quiero que te vayas –susurro sollozando.

-No puedo evitarlo, tendré que irme, tendré que hacerlo en algún momento –exclame con tristeza.

Yo tampoco quería irme, quería quedarme junto a Bella y criar a Nessie como debería haber criado a mi hija.

La bese apasionadamente y le pedí que se quedara.

Claramente Isabella no era una niña manejable, cabeza dura no me hizo caso y vino conmigo. Estábamos a punto de llegar al escondite de la secta, sabia donde se ocultaban, lo había visto.

Baje del coche, tome un par de armas, unas granadas y un cuchillo navaja por si me quedaba sin municiones y camine hacia la entrada del galpón.

Bella bajo del coche y le ordene que se quedara.

-Edward –susurro la voz de Carlisle.

 _¡Joder! Me había encontrado._

-La matare si no vienes conmigo ahora mismo –susurro tomando a Bella.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Ve a salvar a Nessie! –grito Bella.

-¡Suéltala! –grite furioso.

Le apunte con el arma sagrada, Carlisle quedo petrificado.

-Suéltala ahora mismo –exclame.

-¿Vas a vaporizarme? Sabes que alguien mas vendrá por ti, aunque me envíes al infierno, alguien mas vendrá por ti Edward y cumplirás la condena que te corresponde en el infierno –exclamo el estilo de "parca".

-Por lo menos tendría tiempo de salvar a mi nieta –susurre.

-Está bien, sálvala, pero si no logras salvarla te irás conmigo de igual forma… Si la salvas nos vamos sin peros… si no te entregas matare a la joven Bella –exclamo fríamente.

-Trato hecho –respondí y le guiñe un ojo a Bella.

-¡Ten cuidado! –grito Bella mirándome.

Asentí y me dirigí a la matanza, iba a destrozar a esos satánicos que acabaron con la vida de mi hija, la inocente Alice.

Camine y me escabullí por una ventana rota en la parte trasera.

Vi a Charlie, tenía a la beba en brazos y una gran navaja apuntándole al corazón.

Prepare mi ametralladora y comencé a disparar al azar, matando a los malditos que habían robado a mi nieta.

-¡Mueran! –grite lanzando miles de balas.

-Es Edward –grito uno de los seguidores sacando su arma.

Charlie le entrego la beba a una mujer y comenzó a dispararme.

Me escondí detrás de unos coches viejos y destruidos para cubrirme de las balas.

Recargue y seguí disparándoles viendo como caían los cuerpos sin vida.

-¡Joder va a masacrarnos! –grito uno de los hombres.

Lance una granada y volaron en pedazos más de diez "personas" al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hijo de puta! –grito Charlie y comenzó a dispararme con una escopeta.

Me hirió al costado de mi abdomen.

-Mierda –susurre escondiéndome.

-Ven Edward, terminemos esto como hombres –grito Charlie en tono furioso.

No era tan idiota, si me acercaba iba a deshacerse de mí para matar a Nessie.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Déjame ir, quiero ayudarlo –exclame furiosa.

-¿Dispuesta a morir por él? –pregunto el rubio platinado.

-Si –respondí segura de mi decisión.

-Ve –respondió sonriendo.

-¿Puedo irme? –pregunte atónita.

-Odio cuando Dios interviene con su "bondad" y "sacrificio"

-¿Puedo? –volví a preguntar.

-Sí, prefiero dejarte ir antes de tener problemas con el de allá arriba –susurro señalando el cielo.

Sonreí, me dirigí al coche, tome un par de armas y corrí hacia el galpón.

Me asome por una ventana rota, ahí dentro ocurría una masacre, la mitad de los satánicos estaba muertos, un cuarto escapaba y el resto se defendía a los tiros.

Charlie se estaba acercando a Edward, pude verlo, estaba herido en el suelo.

Ingrese con cuidado para no cortarme con los vidrio, apunte mi arma hacia Charlie y dispare.

El tiro rozo su brazo derecho.

-¡Joder! –grito y me miro fijamente.

Corrí a refugiarme, sabía que querría matarme.

-¡Maldita zorra! –grito disparando a los tanques donde me escondí.

Observe fijamente uno de los tanques y decía _"gasolina"._

-Carajo –susurre y salí corriendo.

La explosión me lanzo al suelo y quede aturdida.

-Al infierno zorra –susurro Charlie apuntándome con el arma en el rostro.

-Pedazo de escoria –susurro la voz de Edward apuntándole con el arma sagrada.

-Si me disparas, la mato –exclamo el satánico.

-No tendrás tiempo –susurro Edward y disparo.

La bala ingreso en su estomago rápidamente, soltó el arma y atónito observo su cuerpo en llamas.

-¿Qué es esto? –grito.

Y su cuerpo se incendio por completo.

-Te veo en el infierno Charlie –susurro Edward guiñándole un ojo.

El arma sagrada lo había enviado directo al infierno, era como un portal de muerte.

Edward lanzo una granada hacia los aliados de Charlie y los voló en pedazos.

Luego me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a reponerme.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Si –respondí y un disparo volteo a Edward.

-¡No! –grite furiosa.

Tome el arma que llevaba en el bolsillo y le dispare al maldito satánico que estaba frente a mí.

Me incline hacia Edward, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-Edward, Edward –exclame sacudiéndolo.

-Nessie –susurraron sus labios.

Levante la mirada y note que Carlisle estaba hablando con la mujer que sostenía a Nessie en brazos.

Camine hacia ellos apuntándole a la mujer con el arma y escuche su conversación.

-¿Ibas a matar a una beba indefensa? –pregunto el rubio mirando a la mujer.

Ella negó con la cabeza y observo a la niña con lastima.

-¡Eres una maldita! –grite apuntándole.

Carlisle bajo mi arma y susurro:

-Vendré por ella en unos minutos…

-¿Qué? –pregunte atónita.

-No podrá soportarlo –respondió.

La mujer me entrego a la beba en brazos y pidió disculpas. Supongo que iba a suicidarse… Carlisle vendría por ella.

Tome a Nessie y corrí hacia Edward.

-Aquí esta, sana y salva –exclame mostrándole a su nieta.

-Si –susurro él.

-Es hora –comento Carlisle.

-No, por favor no –suplique.

-Tengo que irme… Jasper cuidara de las dos –exclamo Edward y vi a Jasper en la puerta del galpón esperándonos –Lo prometió, mientras viva las protegerá… Quiero que tú la cuides Isabella –susurro.

-Lo haré, la cuidare con mi vida –prometí –No te vayas Edward –solloce luego.

Le entregue a Nessie para que la cargara por primera vez, le beso la frente y volvió a entregármela.

-Adiós Isabella, ha sido un placer conocerte y emprender esta venganza a tu lado, te quiero –susurraron sus labios y Carlisle lo tomo del brazo.

Bese sus labios con ternura, me levante y gire hacia Jasper.

Llegue a su lado, le entregue a la beba y gire para ver a Edward. Ya no estaba allí. Había desaparecido junto a Carlisle.


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Edward POV**

-No vuelvas a escapar –exclamo Carlisle mirándome.

Me levante del suelo que comenzaba a pudrirse, todo había desaparecido, Bella, Nessie, Jasper, todo.

-Quizás escape una vez mas –respondí riendo.

-Ya cumpliste tu venganza Cullen –exclamo él.

-Pero todavía tengo ganas de quedarme –respondí pensando en Bella.

Carlisle sonrió y señalo un coche Lamborghini negro.

-¿Para mí? –pregunte sarcásticamente.

-Un préstamo –susurro él.

Asentí y me subí del lado del conductor.

-¿Camino al infierno? –pregunte prendiendo la radio, volvía a sonar "Highway to Hell".

Carlisle asintió, me calcé las gafas de sol y aceleré.

Un camino negro con nubes rojas se abrió delante de mí.

El mundo en el que estaba desaparecía por completo, saque mi rostro por la ventanilla y disfrute del aire fresco, el último aliento de vida.

Ya había llegado al inframundo. Oscuridad y fuego. Debía cumplir mi condena antes de ir al cielo y ser perdonado.

 **Fin**


	9. Outtake

**Mini-Fan Fic: Infierno al volante**

 _Outtake_

Treinta años después de salvar a Nessie.

 **Bella POV**

Tengo cincuenta y dos años, vivo con Nessie, pero ahora mismo estoy hospitalizada, estoy enferma de cáncer, hace dos años que comenzó esta enfermedad en mi cuerpo y se fue expandiendo.

Voy a morir. Son mis últimas horas de vida, no lo digo yo, lo dice el médico.

-Ve a casa a descansar –dije mirando a Nessie que se quedaba dormida en una silla.

-Estoy bien mamá –susurro ella y se acerco a tomar mi mano –Me quedare contigo, el médico dijo que puede suceder en cualquier instante.

-Ve a casa con tu esposo e hijos –exclame.

-¡Abuela! –exclamo Leah, hija de Nessie, abrazándome.

Era la niña mayor, luego le seguía Seth y por ultimo Edward Junior.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Jake apartando a Nessie.

Jake era su esposo, estaba preocupado, podía verlo en su rostro.

-Mal, el médico dijo que sucederá en cualquier momento –explico ella y deje de oírlos, Seth comenzaba a contarme como le había ido en la escuela.

-¡La abuela está enferma idiota, no le hables de esas estupideces! –grito Leah empujando a Seth.

-Ya, ya… ¡Basta! No peleen –susurre separándolos y sentándome en la cama –Voy a estar cuidándolos desde el cielo ¿saben?

-¿Cómo la abuela Alice? –pregunto Seth.

-Si mi amor –susurre con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-No te vayas –sollozo Leah abrazándome con fuerza.

Leah tiene diez años, ya comprende todo perfectamente. En cambio Seth con seis todavía no comprendía el hecho de que no volvería a verme físicamente a su lado.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? –preguntó Jake dándome a Edward Junior en brazos.

-Si –susurre y lo tome con cuidado, era tan pequeño, tan solo tenía unos meses.

-No deberías haberlo traído, es peligroso para un bebe tan pequeño venir a un hospital –comente mirando a Jake.

-Supuse que querrías despedirte –exclamo Jake sollozando.

-No llores, están los niños, todo estará bien –explique tomándolo de la mano.

Asintió y fue a consolar a Nessie que estaba llorando fuera de la habitación, pude verla cuando Jake entorno la puerta.

-¿Abuela? –pregunto Seth intrigado.

-Si cariño –pregunte mirándolo.

-¿Estarás cuidándome?

-Claro que sí, todo el tiempo –susurre besando su frente.

-Hay que irnos –exclamo Jake mirando a los niños con lastima.

-Adiós cariño, cuídate y se buena niña –dije con un hilo de voz besando a Leah en la mejilla.

-Adiós abuela, te amo –susurro ella y soltó una lagrima.

Los niños me decían abuela porque crie a Nessie, ella les había explicado que no era su verdadera madre, pero que era su madre del corazón.

Conocían perfectamente por fotografías a sus abuelos verdaderos, de sangre, Alice y James, y por supuesto conocían también a Edward, su bisabuelo.

Por mucho tiempo Nessie llamo a Jasper papá, hasta que llego a la adolescencia y comprendió que él no lo era. Tuvimos que explicarle lo que sucedía y le contamos toda la verdad.

Jasper murió una semana antes de que Nessie cumpliera los dieciséis. Ahí fue cuando me hice cargo sola de ella.

A los diecinueve conoció a Jake y rápidamente se enamoraron. Acepte su amor porque supe que era un buen muchacho, y lo fue, fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar. El esposo perfecto que había deseado para ella. Ese que la cuidaría cuando yo ya no estuviera en este mundo.

Y pronto tuvieron a la preciosa Leah, una niña de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados. Al tiempo Nessie comenzó a estudiar la carrera de abogacía y se gano una beca en Harvard.

Nos mudamos todos con ella a una casa cerca de la universidad y apoyamos su sueño. En cuanto se recibió volvió a quedar embarazada, esta vez de Seth, un muchachito tímido de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrón.

Los crie con amor y viví con ellos todo este tiempo, nunca me dejaron sola, nunca.

Hace dos años atrás me enferme de cáncer y luego me cure, pero hace un par de meses volvió. Y esta vez fue letal.

Uno meses más tarde de que me enterara que el cáncer había vuelto Nessie dio a luz al hermoso Edward Junior, era igual a Edward, parecía su reencarnación, lo juro, era idéntico, cuando lo vi por primera vez me impresione con el parecido. Esa fue mi alegría, ver a Nessie formando una familia preciosa, iba a morir, pero la dejaba en manos de una familia que la amaba más que nada.

Seth me despidió con un gran abrazo y le pedí que fuera un buen niño y que le hiciera caso a su madre.

-Lo hare abuela –susurro él y tomo de la mano a Leah para irse.

-Cuídate y cuídalos –dije dándole el bebe a Jake.

-Lo hare, lo hare –respondió él y me dio un beso en la frente.

Seth movió su mano despidiéndose y note como Leah retenía las lágrimas.

-Adiós mis niños –susurre y los observe irse.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Nessie acercándose.

-Si cariño –respondí sollozando.

-Te amo mamá –expreso ella y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien, te cuidare siempre, siempre –exclame y bese su mano.

Al rato me quede dormida.

Podía sentir las voces a mí alrededor.

-¿Isabella? ¿Isabella? Creo que ha muerto –susurro una voz.

Comencé a sentir que flotaba, no estaba en mi cuerpo, era como si mi alma se hubiera desplazado fuera.

Vi mi cuerpo y a Nessie a su lado llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ha muerto –dijo el médico palmeando su espalda.

-Oh dios mío –susurre y me di cuenta, había muerto.

Una luz me encandilo.

-¿Qué? –pregunte mirando hacia la luz que me atraía.

-Bella –dijo una voz en forma de susurro dentro de la luz.

Camine hacia ella y me enceguecí, la luz era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Hola? –pregunte algo asustada, no sabía lo que me esperaba del otro lado.

Mi alma transparente se hizo cuerpo nuevamente.

Note como mi piel se rejuvenecía, mis manos volvían a tener un color normal, ya nada dolía, mi cuerpo estaba perfecto, mi cabello comenzó a crecer y se volvió sedoso.

-¡Oh! –exclame observando mis manos.

Parecía una joven de veinte años.

-Isabella –susurró una voz masculina, podía reconocerla, era Edward.

-¿Edward!? –exclame mirando hacia los lados.

-Aquí, tranquila –tranquilizo su voz.

Seguí caminando y vi una sombra a lo lejos.

-Aquí estoy –susurro Edward y vi su cuerpo.

-¿Estoy en el infierno? –pregunte caminando hacia él.

-No cariño, es el cielo, fui perdonado –exclamo y camino hacia mí.

-¡Edward! –grite y lo abrace frenéticamente.

-Estoy aquí cariño, estoy contigo –exclamo besando mis labios.

Comencé a llorar, estaba ahí esperándome, esperando por mí en el cielo.

Nuevas sombras se acercaban a mí, pude distinguir a Jasper que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Jasper –susurre mirándolo.

-Ella es Alice –comento Edward señalándome a la madre de Nessie.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de las manos.

-Has convertido a mi hija en una gran mujer –exclamo y me abrazo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti –dijo Edward tomándome de la mano luego.

-Te he extrañado tanto –susurre mirándolo.

-Y yo a ti cariño, ha sido una eternidad –suspiro acariciando mi mejilla.

-Te amo Edward, te amo tanto…

-Te amo Isabella, este será nuestro para siempre, aquí, juntos –susurro y concluyo la frase con un beso.

 **Fin**


End file.
